101 in 1001
by LOVE95
Summary: Hermione has challenged herself to finish her list of 101 things in 1001 day. Can she do it with Malfoy constantly getting in her way and what will it lead to.
1. The list and the oath

**Alright so I'm sure a bunch of you are like, why another story! If she can't even finish one. And I'm sorry I agree a little but I had this idea and I need to do it. Anyways this is my new story. My inspiration came from me actually, this is my own list, I just modified it to suit Hermione better. I'm attempting to do all these things myself actually, you can check out the link to my blog about it on my profile. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: As you all know the idea is mine and the way I'm making the characters act is mine but the characters and anything from The Harry Potter series is not, thank you :)**

* * *

I, Hermione Granger, promise to finish all of these things within 1001 days despite the consequences and the pressure.

**101 in 1001**

Read a biography

Graduate from Horgwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Keep my room clean for a month

Make my bed every morning for a week

Exercise for 21 days in a row

Compose a song

Learn to play a song on the violin ( minimum two pages long)

Learn to play and sing one song on the piano or guitar

Get a solo in choir

Learn Japanese or another language

Visit Japan

Get learners

Get licence

Create my own perfect hair routine

Get accepted to university and/or college

Walk through a graveyard while it rains

Go to a night club legally

Go on a romantic candle light dinner

Own two whole novel series

Buy sunglasses

Knit a sweater

Decorate my laptop

Paint a painting on a canvas

Volunteer

Learn how to play poker

Read 20 books over a summer

Eat odd meat

Suit up!

Successfully make pigs in a blanket

Write parents weekly

Poach an egg

Finish one of my many stories

Go to a musical

Learn about the world wars

Have snowball fight

Go to zoo lights

Be vegetarian for a day

Re-read my favorite series

Complete a crossword puzzle in pen

Get at least an 85% average in something artistic

Watch Armageddon and/or Newsies

Go to a fifteen miles concert

Learn three funny named songs

Go on a dinner date

Successfully do a french manicure

Grow a plant from a seed

Fill a sketch book

Learn to skate or ski

Do the dishes once a week

Watch 5 movies mentioned in Gilmore Girls

Eat only on lay in a bag (Bet you can't eat just one :P)

Get a job

Start a savings account

Get a jersey

Be in two places at once

Learn the pokerap

Make a video

Make or buy a Kimono

Write in my journal for one month straight

Learn proper spanish

Finish a game series (ex: God of war, Kingdom hearts)

Take both my parents on a date

Bake a fancy dessert

Finish an embroidery

Face one of my fears

Record each of these 101 things

Enter an art contest

Apply for a scholarship

Clean the whole dorm in a weekend

Practice instruments for a week (30 mins min)

Complete a whole soap opera

Drink a whole bottle of fire whiskey

Buy or make one more lolita outfit

No internet for a week

Become more social

Go out and about as a lolita for a day

Floss and brush my teeth for a month

Find out if I can donate blood or bone marrow

Take myself on a date

Bake a cake or cookies from scratch

Sleep under the stars

Write a letter to myself to open in 10 years

Sing Karaoke in a bar

Develop a better skin care routine

Learn to drive a manual car

Do my laundry properly for a month

Use a watch

Take vitamins

Clean my laptop's keyboard

Pull a prank on someone

Read three classic novels (ex: Little women, Jane Eyre)

Not insult anyone for a week

Colour a flower (Dye in water)

Decide my favorite chocolate bar

Go a week without magic

Learn 5 new potions

Learn how to cook my favorite meals

Remake an article of clothing

Read a book in spanish

Break in all my shoes

Successfully make a teddy bear

**To finish by Wednesday, July 10, 2013**


	2. Head Girl Suit's Up!

**Alright I'm so pumped about this story! I'm going to do it you guys! If I start slacking I'll have to make up for it or something but I will do this! Actually if I start slacking message me like a mad man (or woman )! I would like to take this time to thank maddieeeee for being the first on to put this story on alert. And I forgot to mention I changed Get a solo in choir → Become Head Girl. Alright then back to the story. Please review ^-^**

**Disclaimer: As you all know this story idea and such is mine but the characters and the locations aren't mine**

* * *

_**October 13 2010**_

_Dear Journal,_

_I just finished writing my list of 101 thing to do in 1001 days! I'm very excited about this list! Anyways we're back at Hogwarts after the war. McGonagall the new head Mistress of Hogwarts has done a wonderful job remaking our school. We're back to finish our seventh year and McGonagall has made it quite different here at school but she keeps a few things the same. For example, I have been chosen to be Head girl, I live for Hogwarts tomorrow and I'll finally find out who is the Head boy. I'm so excited to find out who I'll be sharing a dorm with. She's also added many muggle course to try and educate us more of the muggle world. I know everything about it but I've joined a few of them since I was never able to take them myself. This year will be peaceful and calm, I'm looking forward to it so bad. Back to my list for a second, I have actually just started my list by writing in you today. I will write in you everyday for a whole month. Another thing I'm doing from my list is that today is International Suit Up Day! So I have my suit on under my robes defeating the point but at least I suited up. To continue, our school year is going to be a little odd this year since they had to fix up Hogwarts. It runs from October to August, we get a break in April and December. Anyways I am going to head off to bed right after I double check I have everything for tomorrow, talk to you tomorrow. _

_Bye Bye!_

_~Hermione_

* * *

The next morning Hermione was on the train heading toward Hogwarts, she could barely sit still in her coach. Any second now a message would arrive telling her me meet somewhere, she would finally know who the Head boy was. A puff of smoke appeared beside her and there was a envelope telling her to please make hey way to the head cabin as quickly as possible. She rushed wanting so badly to find Ron or Harry waiting there as the Head boy. She slid the door open only to find McGonagall standing their.

"Ah Hermione, just in time as usual. Now where is the Head Boy we can't start without him." McGonagall told her. Hermione smiled politely just before they both heard the door closing behind her. She spun around so quickly her neck cracked. Standing there was no other but Draco Malfoy. They both stood there staring at each other with gaping mouths.

"Both of you stop that this instant!" Ordered McGonagall. Their mouths snapped shut at the same time. "Now I've called you both here to first congratulate you each on your achievements. You are both excellent students and I can think of no other two the deserve this more. Now, not only are you two extremely qualified but it was very convenient. This year I want to create a more unified school and since Slytherin and Gryffindor have had the most trouble with that, you two were perfect," The students stared at her oddly, " I know might come as a shook but I expect you to act mature and dignified about this situation. Now if you excuse me I have so other things to attend to." And with that she was gone, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco was the first to get over the initial shock, he cleared his throat and said simply, "Congratulations, Granger." Then he left as well. Draco's reaction surprised Hermione more than anything that day. He's acted so mature and well dignified, it was shocking and Hermione knew she would have to act even better than that the next time they encountered each other.

The train arrived at Hogwarts and everything went smoothly, until the Head Boy and Girl had to go to their shared dorm for the first time. It was the end of the night and all they had to do was hang around for a couple of hours and then go to bed, simple right? Apparently not, the moment Hermione came in and removed her robes, Draco went changed completely.

"Granger! What the blazes are you wearing!" He cried, so much for mature and dignified.

"It's a suit Malfoy. Like dress robes for the muggle world."

"Of course muggle stuff, must you wear that?"

" Well no but I insist I do today."

"Why today?"

"It's International Suit Up day." She said with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions," She sat down preparing to explain, " International Suit Up Day, is based on a muggle television show."

"Is it mandatory?"

"No, it's just for fun."

"Sounds boring." He said with no interest and quickly retreated to his room. He poked his head out of his door and shouted, "Granger! What's the name of this muggle show!"

Hermione smiled and yelled back, "How I met your mother!"

* * *

**Get a solo in choir → Become Head Girl **

**Suit up!**


	3. Baking together

**Okay, obviously I didn't write every single journal writing she did because frankly I just don't have the time. Anyways, I wanna see some more reviews people! I just wanna know what you think so let me know. Back to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah, you get it!**

November 13th 2010

_Dear Journal,_

_Well I have finished writing in you for a month so I will stop for a bit but I promise to try and write in you as much as possible. Anyways I'm not sure which one of my 101 things I should do next. I was thinking of doing 92. Not insult anyone for a week but that would be extremely difficult with Malfoy around. I'm sort of stumped to decide which one to do, I guess I'll just do an easy one. I guess number 80, bake cookies or a cake from scratch, will have to do. Anyways talk to you another day_

_Bye Bye,_

_Hermione_

Things between Hermione and Malfoy hadn't been progressing much, mostly they ignored each other, in class and especially in their dorm. Saturday morning Hermione woke up early and crept downstairs to their kitchen. It was extremely lucky for Hermione that they got a slightly special treatment. She needed to decide what cake and which type of cookies she was going to make. She pulled out the cookbook she had brought with her this year. Skimming through it, Hermione quickly found the dessert section. Chocolate chips, nay to over done, double chocolate chip, to sweet, ginger snaps, reminded her of the Weasleys, ah sugar cookies, simple and satisfying. Now she needed to decide on the cake. She knew which one she wanted, after marking the sugar cookie recipe she flipped and found the recipe for strawberry shortcake. She quickly creamed together butter and sugar, then beat in two eggs and added half the flour and baking powder. And finished by adding the rest of the flour with milk and vanilla. After cutting them in different shapes and placing them one cookie sheets, Hermione moved her attention the the shortcake. Once that was done she placed the cookies and the cake in the oven at 350 °F. Ten minutes later she took out the cookies and checked the cake by poking them with a stick. Hermione left the cookies on the stove to cool off as she headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Draco Malfoy woke up to a rather odd smell. It was light and gentle, unlike anything he had every smelt. The smell seemed to make him drift down the stairs to the kitchen. No one was there, laying on top of the stove were cookies shaped in all sorts of different shapes and sizes, large hearts, small stars, some just plain circles. He looked at the screen on the oven and noticed that the time was slowly going down 0:05, 0:04. Draco began to panic, he'd never used an oven and knew nothing of how they worked. Was it going to explode, as it got to zero the oven began making noise beeping as if something was very wrong. In a stat of panic Draco yelled.

"GRANGER!"

She came rushing into the kitchen, "What is it, what's wrong?"

He pointed to the oven "The oven, this thing it won't shut up"

With a smile Hermione, pressed stop and opened the oven. She threw on some oven mitts and pulled out a golden cake, placed it on a rake and said " Now we leave it to cool for 15 minutes"

She turned to Draco, "Good Morning Malfoy"

Regaining his cool he said, "Morning Granger"

After pulling off her mitts she turned back to him, holding out a cookie and asked "Want one?"

"Um, thanks" He took the small heart and bit into it. It was warm, sweet and moist, so delicious. Hermione was munching on a cookie as well. "Do you like it?" She asked him.

He only nodded not wanting to give away how much he enjoyed it.

"Wanna help me decorate the shortcake?" Asked Hermione.  
Draco seemed shocked and slightly surprised but accepted calmly. They washed the strawberries and cut them and also cut the cake in two horizontally. They placed whip cream in the middle and delicately put strawberries all over. After a few minutes the cake looked perfect, they sat down and enjoyed their creation together. It was all very civil and Hermione truly thought that they could have a nice friendship. That was until she caught him stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

** Head Girl**

**28. Suit Up! **

**59. Write in journal for a month**

**80. Bake cookies or a cake from scratch**


End file.
